


Text Me

by Anna_banana



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Michael Crawford in the fridge, Post baseball game, Short, Short One Shot, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Chad and Ryan text afterthatbaseball game. That's it.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's 2020, I'm starting my 20's and this is my first HSM fic :D

**Chad**  
Hey, so you know how you’re like the resident theatre expert. 

Do you think that having a picture of the Phantom inside the fridge growing up can make you gay? My mum says no but I’m really not convinced.

**Ryan**  
What the fuck??

Also who even is this?

**Chad**  
I like how you bother to type wtf out lol

And it’s Chad duh. You literally just gave me your phone number like an hour ago or smthn.

Anyway now answer the question. 

**Ryan**  
Yeah well I was kind of expecting a text that said ‘Hey, it’s Chad’ or smthn like that. And idk, it depends on which Phantom I guess??

**Chad**  
Michael Crawford. 

You get what I’m saying with this right??

**Ryan**  
I get that it could be confusing but I’m really not convinced. I mean surely by that logic having a picture of a famous basketballer on your room walls is like even more gay?

Also WAIT is this actually a real life scenario you’re describing?

Surely you wouldn’t be able to make this up!

**Chad**  
Okay I guess you’re right...  
And yup that is actually my life.

I wish I could make something like that up.

Honest

**Ryan**  
… I feel like I now get why you have such a thing against musicals

Not that that’s an excuse, obviously XD

**Chad**  
Haha, as long as it’s not phantom I don’t actually mind them. 

And I can definitely be convinced if it’s you that’s in them ;)

**Ryan**  
Oh that’s good then. :) and thanks

**Chad**  
That was me flirting with you btw

In case you didn’t notice

.. If you did notice and you were just ignoring it then please keep doing that.

Ignore me

Sorry 

**Ryan**  
Is this just because you saw me play baseball?

**Chad**  
I mean it helped ngl. But it’s definitely not just that. I mean I also SAW you when we switched clothes after… and I mean we’ve actually been like speaking which we’ve never really done before yknow

And I like it

**Ryan**  
I like talking to you too 

**Chad**  
Would you like more than just us talking?

**Ryan**  
If you ask me a question properly then you’ll get the answer.

**Chad**  
Would you like to go out with me?

… You haven’t made me ask that just so you can reject me right? Cos that would be mean.

**Ryan**  
Yes I would.

**Chad**  
Great!!! :D

**Ryan**  
And who do you think I am Sharpay?!

**Chad**  
God no absolutely not! And pls dont give me nightmares.

**Ryan**  
Hahaha 

I probably shouldn’t laugh at that oops. 

**Chad**  
It’s funny tho ;D I’ll let you know our plans then tomorrow after rehearsal?

Oh Monday is my next day off btw if you’re free then?

**Ryan**  
Sounds good :) and Monday works for me

**Chad**  
Great :D

**Ryan**  
:D

**Chad**  
Okay well I have to work tomorrow :( so goodnight I guess

**Ryan**  
Goodnight Chad I’ll see you tomorrow x

**Chad**  
See you tomorrow x

Don’t suppose you’re going to be at the swimming pool???

**Ryan**  
Maybe..

GO TO SLEEP CHAD

**Chad**  
Okay okay I’m going

Night xo

**Ryan**  
Goodnight xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have any better solutions of how to layout a text fic then feel free to kindly suggest :)


End file.
